The First little Brother
by Oddfan4
Summary: The adventures and life of the first little Brother. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I don't own Bioshock or Bioshock 2, this story in no way gains me any profit, it's purely for fan entertainment. Cover picture used by permission from *i-am-CHILD on deviantart
1. Introduction

FONT CODE:

**Authors Notes**

_Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

"Quotes"

**_Time elapsed (next day, 3;00 pm, etc.) and Locations_**

Regular text

**Inspired by another story like this titled:_"Little Brother"_by Desteny Star. I wanted to add and change different things, but I'm giving credit because there may be some similarities. Hope you like it. Cover Picture used by permission from *i-am-CHILD on deviantart**

**_1957 Monday 9:00pm_**

**_Mercury Suits_**

Dylan was looking out of the window in his room. He was only 8 so he was always fascinated by the fact that they were underwater. He liked watching fish swim past, but didn't like that it meant he couldn't open the windows. He had buzz cut blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was one of 3 children his parents had; himself, his brother Bryan who was 10 and his sister Sarah who was 6. His father was a scientist working for Andrew Ryan, and his mom was a botanist who worked at Arcadia, but now she doesn't go to work as often as she used to.

Dylan being the middle child wasn't as spoiled as his younger sister, but he certainly had a decent amount of toys and games. His parents had moved to Rapture 3 years ago in 1954. His mom had been starting to look different over the last year. His dad says it's because she wanted to change her looks and started splicing. Her brown hair turned blonde and her green eyes turned a strange purple color. Lately however she is starting to look worse, her face is starting to sag and her left eye was half closed, she was now looking different in a bad way. Dylan never really understood what splicing was, all he knew was that kids younger than 18 weren't allowed to. His dad said that almost everyone does it, but his dad only did once to make his hair go back to black instead of gray.

Dylan's dad gave him a record diary to record things in if he wanted. All of the kids got them but he was the only one that really used it.

"Dylan Harris' Diary Day:23. So my mom is acting weirder each day, she spends less time working and more time with some doctor. Dr. Steinman I think, she says he's helping her be pretty again or something. Whatever I guess she needs it at this point, with all the, what does dad call it? Oh yeah splicing she does." He stopped recording and put the recorder on a shelf next to his bed.

**_Next day Tuesday 7:00 am_**

Dylan was going to school and he was walking with his dad who is dropping him off. They had a trip to a museum for the history of Rapture. He was excited but also worried his mom would forget to pick him up…again.

So what do you guys think? I plan on several chapters but will take advice in reviews.


	2. Questions

**Some things I forgot to say in the last chapter: He is blonde because his parents were but his mom went brown (then spliced to get blonde again) his dad went from blonde to black to gray, then spliced to go back to black. **

**I'm sorry the last one was so short; it looked longer in the word document than on the site. I will try to make this one longer.**

_**Tuesday 2:30 pm**_

_**Outside of Rapture Public School**_

The trip was great for Dylan. He saw how the surface restricted scientists with dumb things like morals. He learned about how Andrew Ryan helped create this new world. Now he was waiting for his Mom to get him from school. He waited for 4 whole hours and she still didn't come. He decided to just walk home this wasn't the first time. As he was walking home he heard a strange voice. He could tell it was a little girls but it sounded, wrong in a way.

"Common Daddy, I found an angle"

He saw a girl about his age walking around. She had pale/green skin, and glowing yellow eyes, she also carried a needle. He stabbed the needle into the "angle" she found, which was the word she was using for the dead body she found.

_She's draining something from it, it almost looks like that Adam stuff Mommy brings home._

There was also a large metal man who seemed to be guarding her. He looked like a diver, maybe some kind of hero, or a robot or something. She called it her daddy, but how could that be possible, robots couldn't have kids; even Dylan knew that. When she was done she just walked away, the robot started following her. He had never seen anything like her, she was like a zombie almost, which Dylan thought was cool! She was pretty despite all that.

His Mom suddenly came past in a car. "Oh my God, I'm sorry, my appointment with Dr. Steinman ran later than I thought. Now I've been roaming the streets looking for you!" She then hugged Dylan "Are you ok?"

"Yes Mom" Dylan said. She took him in the car with his brother and sister that she obviously must have found as well. She took him back to the Mercury suits, the nicest part of Rapture. His dad could afford to live there since he worked with Andrew Ryan.

The rest of the night went normally, his dad argued with his mom about her Adam abuse, they had dinner, and then got sent to bed.

_**Tuesday 8:45 pm**_

_**Mercury suits**_

Dylan just finished changing into his PJ's for the night. He was once again looking through his window again. He did that every night. Looking at the different kinds of fish swimming by always calmed him down from anything that happened. He couldn't help but think about that girl, who was she? What was she? What the heck was that thing following her? He started talking into his recorder.

"Dylan Harris' Diary Day 24: So I overheard Mom and Dad yelling about that Adam stuff again. I don't get it, why doesn't she just stop? But that's been a fight they have been having for like a year now so whatever. I also saw this weird girl today, this robot Superhero looking thing was following her, it was so cool. She looked kinda like a zombie, green skin and glowing eyes, weird. She was still pretty though."

Then he went to bed.

_**Friday 10:30 am**_

_**Rapture Public School**_

Dylan was in school and his teacher started to tell them about how Adam has become more and more important to Rapture because of all the splicing (once again not really explaining to them what splicing was). The teacher then explained about a new creation, Little Sisters, whose job it was to collect Adam and be the hosts to a certain kind of slug that produces Adam. Due to the importance of Adam in Rapture, this means that the Little Sisters are also very important now. Some "splicers" have been going crazy lately and started attack the Little Sisters for their Adam. Now things call Big Daddies have been created to guard them. They are called the Alpha series because they are the first ones but different kinds are going to be made.

Dylan saw the pictures and realized that the girl he saw was one of these Little Sisters, and that robot must have been her Big Daddy. He thought that the Big daddy was cool, like a superhero. She wondered who made them or where they came from.

_**Saturday 10:00 am**_

Every weekend his parents decide who gets to watch the kids that day. Both Saturday and Sunday because Raptures philosophy is "No Gods or Kings, Only Man" so Sunday wasn't off. This weekend was his Dad's turn. He was told not to ask about certain things because some stuff they are doing is top secret.

On his way to work his Dad met up with a Dr. Tenenbaum. Dylan was a little bored but tried to listen. "So I hear your work on those Little Sisters is bringing you to fame?" His Dad said. "Yes well, they are not perfect, they lack something, strength I think, but what little girl has too much strength?" Tenenbaum spoke with a thick German accent.

_Is she the one who makes the Little Sisters?_

"Still now we have Little Sister Orphanages where they are taken care of until they become Little Sisters, they will have to make more Big daddies than just the Alpha team soon" Dr. T. explained.

He continued on to his dad's work. He wished he could have asked Dr. Tenenbaum about the Little Sisters, but he might have gotten yelled at. She either made them, or knows about who makes them. He then just continued home.

**I skipped Wednesday, and Thursday because nothing important would happen on those days, plus I wanted to go for the "going to work" angle, which would require a weekend. Don't worry I'm getting to the "Little Brother" part. Pay attention to little details because I'm planning ahead on this one. Remember I'm open to tips and advice in the reviews. **


	3. The first little brother

**As I said I'm getting to the Little Brother part of the story. As a side note, I want this story to take place over both Bioshock games if you guys don't mind. **

_**Sunday, 9:30 am **_

_**Andrew Ryan's Office **_

"I don't know why we keep failing!" Andrew Ryan shouted.

"The Little Sisters are fine, Andrew! I realize your idea may be more profitable, the Big daddies won't have to do as much, but your idea…it cannot be done right now" Dr. Tenenbaum said. "The slug works differently than it does for the Little Sisters, so we have to study it more before we can tell what we have to do differently, until then give up"

"I won't give up, the Sisters lack strength and the daddies have to do too much, they wear out. This new idea, they can protect themselves more, the Daddies will have to do less" Ryan insisted.

Dr. Tenenbaum stormed out of the room, frustrated. Andrew Ryan needed to learn when to give up and try again later. It was probably the kind of thinking that made Rapture, who knows how many times he may have tried and failed. Still Tenenbaum was worried he might try something without her around.

_**Sunday, 6:00 pm**_

_**Mercury Suits **_

"Anna, for the last time, you have to stop with the Adam, its not that important!" Dylan's Dad yelled. "Mike, I don't go into your business do I? No so stay out of mine!" His mom yelled. Dylan hated these arguments; they made much sense to him. Dylan kept looking out his window, minding his own business like he usually does.

As he was looking out he noticed one of those Little Sisters walking through one of the glass tunnels connecting different parts of Rapture. He was watching her but it was heard to tell who she was because they all look the same. He couldn't tell if it was the one he saw last week. He then went back to bed as usual.

_**Monday, 10:45am **_

_**Rapture Public School**_

Some of the girls where missing from school over the last few weeks. The teacher explained they were needed to make more Little Sisters. The teacher was starting to look bad. His skin was turning a very pale color; his jawbone was showing like he hasn't been eating, his eyes were turning gray. He must have been splicing.

The teacher wasn't very good anymore and he kept looking outside as if looking for something…. or wanting something. He kinda reminded Dylan of how his mom had been acting. They didn't really learn much and the teacher kept sneaking a drink under the table, Adam probably.

_**Monday, 2:30 pm **_

_**Mercury Suits**_

Dylan was playing pretend with Bryan about the surface is like. Basically yelling at each other "stop it" or "that's not allowed" to each other in really weird and random voices. They ended up just dissolving into nonsense by the end of it.

Dylan started to notice his mom was acting weirder and weirder. Her half closed left eye was now fully closed and swollen looking, her right eye was starting to become sunken in, almost like there wasn't even an eye there. Her skin started to show her bones like she wasn't eating but Dylan knew she was. Her skin was also now very pale. Overall she was almost disgusting to look at. Dylan would probably be afraid of her; thinking of her as some kind of monster if he didn't know she was his mom.

_**Tuesday, 11:30 am**_

_**Andrew Ryan's office **_

"Yes, yes, I see what we've been doing wrong. The slug acts differently but perhaps a small amount of Big daddy hormone could change that, make them strong enough to survive." Andrew Ryan said, finally knowing his plans might work, no matter what Tenenbaum says. "Now we just have to find a test subject, to see if my hypothesis is correct," he said menacingly.

_**4:00 pm**_

_**Soccer field**_

Dylan was playing soccer with his friends. A few of them invited him to play because his mom forgot to pick him up...again. Also the soccer field wasn't too far from the school anyway. Some of them were getting sweaty so they took their shirts off. On the surface in 1957, that would never be allowed, but in Rapture there simply weren't any social rules, at least not as many as the surface has.

_**5:00 pm**_

_**Mercury Suits **_

Dylan's mom found him and picked him up. He was at home watching a black and white TV they had. Rapture TV only got about 4 channels because TV wasn't considered very important. There was an announcements channel, and art channel, a news channel, and a children's channel. Dylan was watching the children's channel obviously.

There was suddenly a knock on the door. Dylan's mom opened it and Andrew Ryan's men were at the door. "How can I help you?" his mom said. "We need your son to help save Rapture," One of them answered.

"And how do you expect a little boy to save a city?"

"We can't tell you that, it's top secret, however we will provide for him good care and good education, not to mention one less kid for you to worry about" another one of them said.

"He already has good care and good education here, now please leave"

"In return we can also offer you this" the man then opened a suitcase filled with containers of Adam. It held about 50 containers holding about a pound each.

"Adam!" she shouted. "You can have him, take him!"

_What? She's really going to let them take me?!_

The men stormed in the room and grabbed Dylan and handed the suitcase over to Anna. "Thank you for your time" the man said and closed the door.

_**Wednesday, 2:30 pm **_

_**Andrew Ryan's office**_

"Ok Ryan where is he!" Mike Harris yelled as he walked in.

"Where is who?" Ryan replied.

"You know who, my son Dylan!"

"Oh him, well why don't you see for yourself, he is about to be released."

"Released from what?" Mike then saw a door open and a Big Daddy of the Bouncer type was waiting outside. Mike recognized the door, it was the one the Little Sisters came out of after they were created and brainwashed. But this time a boy stepped out. He had buzz cut blonde hair, pale/green skin, and glowing yellow eyes. He was dressed in jean shorts and a white T-shirt. In his hand he was holding a Little Sister harvester.

"Oh, hi Daddy" the boy said to the Bouncer, in a weird voice that sounded like the kind of voice Little Sisters have. "Common let's go play!" He then walked over to it and held hands with the Big Daddy, which started walking with him.

"No Andrew, you didn't" Mike said in tears, the little boy was Dylan…his son.

"Yes I did, I made him the first Little Brother!" Ryan said.

**Dun, dun, dun… might be a little bit before I can get to the next chapter, because I'm trying to make them a decent length. Once again I will accept advise in the reviews.**


	4. Intro to little life

**Ok I'm back. I might have some more of this take place in Bioshock instead of Bioshock 2 because I haven't played 2 as much as I have played 1 so I'm not very sure on the 2 storyline.**

_**Wednesday 2:32 pm**_

_**Andrew Ryan's Office**_

"Why…why would you do this! Your sick!" Mike yelled as the new Little Brother walked off with his Big Daddy, not even noticing the argument.

"The Little Sisters are weak, the Big Daddies were themselves out, the Little Brothers will have more strength so the big daddies won't have to do much."

"This is wrong!"

"There is no right or wrong in Rapture, that was the point it, to be free from those parasites that believe right and wrong. This was all for the good of science"

"No, Andrew Ryan, this IS wrong, even in rapture. I swear you will regret the day you messed with me and my family!" Mike yelled as he stormed out of the office.

_**1 year later, 1958**_

_**Streets of Rapture **_

Dylan was asleep in his hidey hole, cradling his harvester like a teddy bear. The bouncer walked towards the hole and made three loud bangs. That woke Dylan up right away, and he was having a great dream about finding all the angles he could have, dumb daddy for waking him up.

"Ok, ok, I'm up, I'm up!" Dylan shouted. He climbed out of the hole and was caught by the bouncer. "Common Daddy let's go!" Dylan said with enthusiasm. He started running off into the streets with his Daddy trailing right behind. He tried thinking like he did every morning. He was trying to remember something he knew he forgot, he didn't know exactly what it was but he knew it was important.

It turns out being a Little Brother meant nothing to Dr. Suchong; Dylan was still brainwashed in very much the same way as the Little Sisters were. He thought of the splicers as angles, and saw Rapture looking much better and cooler than it really was. He wasn't as conditioned as the girls because it was decided he could handle most of the truth about Rapture since a boy would be mentally stronger. However it still looked better to him than it really was. Instead of seeing sunshine and rainbows like the girls do, he saw more boy type things. He saw tall buildings as dinosaurs, he saw living splicers as monsters, dead ones as angles, and saw the Big Daddies as superheroes, but still called them daddy.

He wasn't the only Little Brother for very long, now that Andrew Ryan knew how to make a Little Brother creation successful, he planned on making many more. There were still more sisters than brothers, but he was only the first not the only. He tried to remember but the mental conditioning blocked his memories.

_Ok Let's try this again. My name is Dylan. I'm a Little Brother… I always have been. The big superhero is my daddy, but all of them are? Before I used to be… Nope I still can't remember._

He spent the day Harvesting from many "angles" he found. Basically a normal day and it was starting to get boring. The Little Sisters didn't mind this everyday, but Dylan wanted something exciting to happen. It's just been the same thing day after day for the past year.

_I know I've always been a Little Brother, but I can't remember anything before 1 year ago._

The splicers weren't used to Little Brothers yet so they didn't attack him much.

"Daddy I'm so bored, can we do something fun?" The big daddy just moaned loudly in response. Apparently Dylan's wish was going to come true because just then a group of thuggish splicers.

"Hello there little one, come over here" one of them called. The leader had very pale skin, and gray sunken in eyes, his jawbone was showing. He seemed familiar to Dylan but he couldn't remember from where.

"Don't worry boy, we won't hurt ya!" he called. Suddenly they grabbed Dylan and he yelled. The yellow light on the big daddy changed to red and it roared loudly. Its drill activated and it attacked the splicers. When they let go of Dylan he jumps and kicks two of the splicers in the head, obviously proving Andrew Ryan right that the little brothers would be stronger. Dylan then tripped one of the splicers and then she fell into the big daddies drill and killed it.

None of the splicers survived. "Yeah we won Daddy!" Dylan whooped. The light on the big daddy turned back to yellow again. The big daddy moaned again in response. Not only was he stronger but also Dylan was braver than the little sisters are.

"Your moans sound different daddy, one day I'm gonna figure out what each of them means, then we can talk!" Dylan said. This was finally the excitement he was looking for. But After that he felt tired.

"Time to go to bed daddy' he said yawning. The big daddy took him back to his hidey hole and put him back inside and went to sleep.

_**The next day (Saturday)**_

_**Mercury Suits **_

Mike walked home. He was all alone after his wife left. His other two children were killed in a strange explosion at Rapture public school; it was very unusual. Then of course there was his son Dylan who was now a little brother. He had been tracking his son and hopes to confront him soon, he can only hope his son recognizes him. Dylan was talking to a big daddy as if it was completely normal so he must have been mentally conditioned.

Mike pretty much had the Mercury Suits all to himself. It was where the richer people of Rapture lived and so most of the rich spliced before anyone. Most of them have turned into Adam crazed splicers and are now roaming the streets looking for little sisters… and his son who was the first of now many little brothers.

_**Same day**_

_**Streets of Rapture**_

Dylan was walking around with his big daddy. He was having trouble; all of the angles he found have already been harvested and it was making him very disappointed. A single male spider splicer attacked him and Dylan helped his daddy fight it by kicking and attacking it. After his daddy killed it and Dylan was able to collect some Adam from it.

"Yeah, when I grow up I'm gonna be big and strong like you Daddy" Dylan said laughing. The big daddy moaned. "I think that's yes right?" Dylan asked. The big daddy did the same moan as before. Dylan was right the moans were slightly different from each other almost like a language.

Dylan then finally found another angle that didn't lose its Adam yet. He jumped to get it and bumped heads with a little sister, who was also after the angle apparently.

"No this is mine!" Dylan said.

"No I saw it first!" she yelled back.

"No me!" the two started fighting and finally Dylan pushed her. Then he look up at her big daddy, must have been an old model Dylan had never seen that kind before. He wondered if a big daddy would attack another little. She didn't yell out, so the light stayed yellow. She got back up and pushed him back. Then their big daddies picked them up to stop them from fighting.

"Daddy put me down! I was here before her so its mine!" Dylan yelled. Finally the two of them came to an agreement that each of them would get half. Their daddies let them go and they each took their share. She seemed familiar to Dylan.

"Hi I'm Dylan, who are you?"

"I'm Eleanor!" she said. He suddenly remember where he knew her from

_There was a girl walking with a big robot hero looking thing. "Look daddy Adam!" She said. She looked kinda like a zombie to Dylan, which was cool!_

He hadn't known her name back then but it was defiantly her.

**Like I said it kinda takes place over both games, they will probably intersect in this. Once again open to advice or comments. And thanks for all the positive comments so far!**


	5. Friends

**Hi everyone, Sorry I've been gone so long, I just got the Bioshock novel and I think it will help me better with the locations and stuff like that so I might read that before I continue, but I feel like I owe you guys a chapter. Keep following, keep reading, and keep reviewing. **

_**A few weeks later 11:30 am **_

Over the next few weeks Dylan had become close friends with Eleanor. She had opened him up to start socializing with other little's. He had made friends with 2 other Little brothers, Hunter and Bryan. They were both very nice and they had started to play catch in the streets with an old baseball they had found. Bryan even came up with the idea to try and play baseball but using his harvester as a bat, but at one point he almost broke it and the idea of not having it horrified him so he stopped.

The 3 of them were hanging out, each guarded by their big daddy. Dylan was jealous because Bryan and Hunter each had a Rosie guard and Dylan still had his original Bouncer. A spider splicer attacked them. The brothers and their daddies together fought him. The Bouncer proved itself to Dylan by completely drilling through the Spider splicer. The boys stole the bat he had as a weapon and now had a bat to play baseball with as opposed to using their harvesters.

Dylan was still confused about those things he was trying to remember but couldn't. Just like Eleanor and that one thuggish splicer, Bryan seemed familiar to him too, but just like with everyone else he couldn't remember from where. A lot of things were confusing to Dylan but now that he has friends he doesn't really let it bother him too much. He no longer had much free time to think about those kinds of things.

Eleanor had a best friend named Sarah. They got along very well but Dylan tried to stay away when they were together. Little brothers and Little sisters have become more and more separate, just like normal little kids. Dylan would never admit that he had a slight crush on Eleanor but he did whether he wanted to admit it or not. He was amazed by her big daddy more than anyone else. She told him that he was an Alpha model but Dylan had never heard of that. He only knew about Bouncer, Rosie, and heard of Rumbler, and Lancer but he didn't really know too much about those kinds. However he knew next to nothing about the Alpha; all he knew was that they were the very first kind.

Dylan decided to go and tries to find Eleanor. He just wanted to hang out and ask her a few things. After talking with Hunter and Bryan, they seem just as confused with memory things as he was. He wanted to go and see if Eleanor felt the same way.

_**12:30 pm**_

_**Mercury Suits **_

Mike had been keeping track of Dylan. He was happy to see his son making some friends but he couldn't see close enough to tell who they were. If he had he might have recognized someone else in that group. He still wanted to confront his son but was worried to; it was very possible Dylan wouldn't recognize him. If Dylan doesn't recognize him the big daddy might attack him and that would not be so good.

_Not now, best wait for the right opportunity to approach my son. _

_**1:00 pm**_

_**Arcadia **_

Dylan had been asking around and found out from some little sisters that Eleanor had been harvesting in Arcadia, apparently there is a lot of loose Adam there. Arcadia was a paradise garden that had been planted in the early years of Rapture. Ryan Industries tried but found it hard to establish a working oxygen system though the whole city. It was at the bottom of the ocean, oxygen had to be pumped in or else the city would die. Since an oxygen system couldn't be made, something else had to be done. Botanists then made Arcadia so that the plants could make the oxygen for the city. Dylan felt like he recognized this place, but he couldn't remember ever being there before.

Once there he saw Eleanor harvesting from an angle, her unusual big daddy by her side as always. "Hey Eleanor!" he called.

"Oh hi Dylan" she yelled back. He then asked her about if she had similar memory problems and she did. She didn't really think about it much. It helped Dylan to know that all the little's feel this.

While Dylan and Eleanor were talking a spider splicer was waiting on the ceiling, watching them with her one sunken in eye; her other eye was swollen shut years ago. She was watching and wanted to attack. She knew that she could take on a Bouncer no problem, it was the other big daddy that was concerning to her. She had never fought an Alpha before and she wasn't sure how she would do against one. The one thing she knew about the Alphas were that they were bound to only one Little sister, as opposed to normal big daddies who are bound to all little's in general. So the alpha wouldn't care about the boy, he wouldn't try to protect the 2 of them only his own little sister. She barely remembers her old life but usually goes to Arcadia because it's familiar to her; she used to work there. She decided it was safer not to attack.

_**10:00 pm**_

_**Area surrounding Mercury Suits**_

Dylan returned to where he usually patrols because he was starting to get tired. He went to sleep in his hidey-hole. The bouncer then just walked around for the rest of the night, never straying too far from the hole.

Dylan had some very unusual dreams when he slept. He had dreams about a family he didn't recognize. There was a Mom, a Dad, two sons and a daughter. The Dad was normal person, he wasn't anything like the daddies that Dylan knew about, he had no armor, no drill, and he talked normally! Dylan wasn't sure what to think of the man but somehow Dylan knew he was a daddy. The mom (Dylan wasn't sure what a mom was, it seemed like a Daddy just a girl) she looked half splicer. Dylan had never seen anyone who looked half normal half splicer before. One of the sons reminded him of himself but he was a normal kid, not a little brother so that was impossible.

_**9:00 am **_

_**Dylan's Hidey hole**_

Dylan woke up to his Big daddy banging on the wall. "Morning Daddy" he smiled at the Big Daddy. "Let's go play!" Dylan decided to hang out with Bryan and Hunter while all three of them looked for angles. Dylan was confused by his dream but he just figured it was a dream so he didn't think much beyond that.

_**9:30 am**_

_**Mercury Suits**_

Mike was tracking his son; he had plans to confront him soon, but not yet. Mike was very worried about his son and was still plotting against Andrew Ryan out of revenge. Still he was worried about his son.

_**10:00 am**_

_**Tenenbaum's safe house**_

Dr. Tenenbaum had heard of what Andrew Ryan did to Dylan. She had opened up a safe house for some of the little sisters. She had always thought the process could only work on females, so she was shocked to find out Ryan had made a Little brother work. For some reason, she didn't know why, the slug would kill the boys, so she had to wonder how on earth Ryan accomplished little brothers. She had known Mike Harris and his children. Sarah was one of his children who she knew for sure was a little sister, Dylan she knew was a little brother, and she wasn't sure about his other son Bryan.

She had been feeling guilty about making the little sisters lately. She knew that she shouldn't. "No such things as petty _morals_" she said mocking Ryan. She had to go find Ryan, but it would be hard to walk the streets with all the splicers now running around. About half of them work for Fontaine who she recently abandoned. He was very angry that he had lost such a "valuable business partner" like her. He and his army of splicers were out to get her now. But she knew she had to find Mike.

**There it is my most recent chapter. I just re-played Bioshock to help me remember different things. I know it's a fan story but I want to keep the history as accurate as possible. Sorry for waiting I'm busy with school and I have been having writers block recently, for example I've been working on this chapter since I posted the last one. Because of both of these things idk when I can get more chapters out but I will try to keep going I just don't know when its gonna be out. I'm also thinking of another Bioshock story but once again idk. **


End file.
